Forbidden: Daffodil's Escapade
by cast johnson
Summary: Daffodil Smith never portended something this raucous would happen in her good Christian suburbs. Arguments plagued her relationship with longtime lover Callisto Johnson and she decided it would be best to move on in a casual and humble fashion. But a new man catches her eyes less than ten minutes after the breakup, and she must pick between toons or cogs in this passionate tale.
1. Finding A Better Daddy

hi fans. its me daffy, or daffodil for long! thats me ;) im a hot red cat that neeeds boyfrend now but we ge tto that later! this is jsut the prolog sorry for be short xdxd. xoxo.

this week ben so ruf for me. cast was just ugh. we yoost to be like dis but now we're like "dis" do you . feel what i am putting down!

we was in a back nine. more like black nine. ugh, am i correct or incorrect or what. cast was being sooo bossy and grsoss as usal. he was like "daffy fog w/ me" "daffy storm buddies" "daffy shut up knock knock shut up die" and i couldent taik it any more longer . i couldent.

i looked him in his ugly monkey eyes. "u know what you whore? " i spoke angrily but hotly for my fans "i dislike the hostility" bu t he thought i was joking or something. well? i wasn't if anything i wasent being seraes enough. i HATED the hostility. i dident care how hostile socks thot i was ,,, i just was done so done. i told him i want lyndsey gunnulfsen to marey me and he lafgh at me. i cry. he laugh more. i just UGH. stop!

in a storm of hatered i just left the black nein. i sed i had a catlelogalog so thay woodint juj me. but cast just threw up on me. i cried in my estate for like tien hole minits. i dident kno wwhat to do! i pakced my bags and said im DONE af. done. meaf. meat. meaf. done

i packed my bags and moved to a different estate. fre$h start, i said to myself, and praid to me lorde and saviour lyndsey gunnelfSIN to be safe. she said who ru i smiled bc its our joke :)

i didnt know were to go from here. my new house was lame. ratchet. sad. like my soul. but volunteersfan was like at leeest u got one gurl and then that one monkey that inapriorpyltly tucht me in a black nein said ;) and i crid more. i wasnt ready to be alone. i need cast. NO wait ihate him forgo t lol. i need his mom, lana del rey. NO wait ihate him forgo t lol, more like lana del GAY becaz be gay is bad like god say to me in chirceh and biebel.

i gaze into the distants "what would floppy do" i whisper sadly and sadlier. but outside my windo was a man i'll nevr forget. he was so hot, espeshly his calves! he was watching me undress,,, ugh, erotic but uncald for. lol. me. ok well i ask what is ur name hottiye sir ? :)

"ceo," he said seductively. i fainted in love.

see u guys next time for the storey ;)


	2. Date With Daddy

hi fans, Me agen, daffedyl Smith, white but no raceist hit meup lol. lazzt chapeter was el porlogo (spanesh: el prologue) so im Raelly sorey that it was So ! short!~ xdxd. xoxo. [Authr noat: sry for the Long hi8tus. My riting style has change a little, i work more on grmer and spleleeing. Pls leave a Review In The Comments)

Now Is Where The Real StoryBegin. a storty Of my path with a cog.

a tune dateng a cog (bestiality) is honastly basicly the same as beig GAY, so aka evin tho tha librbls say its okay, ITS NOT , becaz the lord say. but i had to giv in 3 tha temptashin bc his gears wer hot ;).

cast has ben take it hard. Hes a vary amoshanal man, but hoo wudent be a rek after somethen hot like me leave em. Exacley. he call me 31 time every day and skype message over 100. love making em fite for me ;P

so aneway im on a dat with ma boi C.E.O and today is th day i want us To Take the next bigs tep. Sex. So i was be throwing in som hints th reayd for some ;) ;) fun.,

' daffodil he says at me in his deep robotic masqyulin tone how do u like the salid'

"do i like it? do me lol. the ranch dreseng is like ur sp-" i was interaptoed by my fon ringdinging. Lol must be cast. i exkused myself in a hot way. today was gong to be the Day tha i acshuly ansirred his calls. bc i cant ignore my fans in front of bay. "daffodil! he said with a exclomation in his tone. i dont even know ware to bagn im so sorry what can i do omg! i had no ideya u were mad!' well i was mad. at him . For being a whor in that black nein. "This is awkward time. Im on a date." was my Reply in response to his statement.

"Rilly? With whom?" he interrogated. Gosh what was dis? an intaragatian? but i herd his jellosy and lmao'ed. the probelem was: he cant no im a cogosexual.

"Eden" i said, to make an excuse. "the band?

i hung up, couldent handle his shit no longer. went back to daddy. if onle he was soccer daddy mmm (bartlett) (bartlett)) ;) :P mm But he Was Gone. Had left. me . maf. meaf. i beginned to cry , sobbing af. why is their no place for a women to be HerSeLf.? I called the besty The Cats Meow but she was shopping XD. (for sos) (in the vp)

Thats all for hoy fans. :P. Cya another tim. It my brthdae, gota eat my cake #blessed.


End file.
